There are a wide variety of different types of applications where fluid metering valves are used for controlling the flow rate of gas or liquid in a fluid system, such as in an engine. One application where there is anticipated to be a significant need is fluid metering valves for controlling the flow rate of natural gas and air into various fuel cell prime movers. Fuel cell technology is currently very promising. In fuel cell applications, there is a need for a highly accurate and low cost fluid metering system to control the flow rate of natural gas and air into various fuel cell prime movers. Other such applications outside the fuel cell technology may also benefit from such a highly accurate and low cost fluid metering system. The present invention is directed at providing technological advances over the existing state of the art as it relates to fluid metering valves or other such valves.